


Harry Should Be Resting

by aterdevinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Overprotective Tom, just a little though, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aterdevinette/pseuds/aterdevinette
Summary: Harry was injured, Tom just wants Harry to rest more.





	

Tom hurried down the corridor looking for his bonded. Crimson eyes flashing with annoyance. He had just dismissed his followers. Idiots, the lot of them, sometimes he doesn’t even know why he keeps them around. Just thinking about them makes him mad. Yet another failed raid, there must be a traitor in his midst, and he would find out who it is. He would not lose this war. Not now, not when he finally has his bonded with him.

Anger turned into worry. His bonded had finally managed to escape from the Light, but he had not been unscathed, he came back battered and bruised. The injured man had been rushed to Narcissa, the best healer he has, immediately. Fortunately, there were no major injuries.

When Tom saw his bonded injured, he had been extremely worried, however after discovering there were no serious injuries, Tom became furious, and his followers had taken the burnt of it. No one would be forgetting that incident any time soon.

Arms sneaked around the back to encircle his waist and a warm chest pressed into his back, shaking him out of his thoughts. Tom turned and drew the person into an embrace. He buried his hose into the raven hair, took a deep breath, and finally relaxed. He felt the headache caused by his followers getting better.

“You should not be running around, Harry. You should be resting.” Tom murmured into his lover’s smooth locks, while running his hand through them. “I’m fine Tom. Narcissa said I’m even allowed out of the manor.” Harry said hopefully. “But you are still healing, you must not exhaust yourself.” Harry was injured, surely he should be resting more.

“There were only light injuries, and it’s been over a week. More than enough time to recover. I’ve been cooped up in our room for far too long, it’s driving me mad. I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit. You’re being far too overprotective, Tom.” The Slytherin lord huffed, yet said nothing. He is _not_ overprotective. And those were not just _light_ injuries. He should not be running about and tiring himself out.

The Potter heir raised his head, emerald bored into crimson.

“I was just heading to the garden. Will you join me?” The Slytherin looked at the shining emerald orbs that seem to be pleading up to him. He tried to look away, he really did, but he never could resist them.

“I will accompany you to make sure you do not overtire yourself.” He sighed and tried to sound reluctant. It would not do to have his followers or enemies think that he had gone soft.

Harry beamed up at Tom, not fooled at all, just happy that his love will stay with him. The so called saviour started skipping down the corridor excitedly, he is so sick of being stuck in the manor.

“Harry, slow down. You have not fully recovered.” Tom called, while following at a more subdued pace. The teen turned and pouted, but continued to skip down the corridor, completely ignoring the Dark Lord’s words.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed again. He can feel his headache getting worse.


End file.
